Rahasia Boneka
by Hinata-Naruto-Lover
Summary: 100 boneka Sakura itu hidup!Tetapi para manusia tidak mengetahui hal itu kecuali aku dan kau! Kenapa mereka bisa hidup ya?  No flame kasar! Don't like don't read!


Rahasia Boneka

Summary:

100 boneka Sakura itu hidup!Tetapi para manusia tidak mengetahui hal itu kecuali aku dan kau! Kenapa mereka bisa hidup ya?

* * *

"Naru-kun,jalan-jalan ke taman yuk!"kata seorang gadis kecil berambut _soft pink_ sambil menggerakkan boneka cantik berambut dia sedang memainkan satu set boneka."Hina-chan gimana sih!Aku kan ga mau jalan-jalan!Aku maunya kencan,ah! Ya?Muaaaah!"kata gadis itu lagi sambil membuat boneka lelaki berambut pirang jabrik mencium boneka indigo."Naru-kun bandel!Aku ini Hinata tauuuuu!Bukan Hina-chan!"seru gadis itu dengan nada gemas sambil membuat tangan boneka indigo mencubit boneka pirang."Sayang,yuk kita berangkat!Katanya mau ketemu Ino di Yamanaka's Gourmet?"teriak mamanya gadis itu."Sebentar KM!Saku beresin Konoha's Playdoll dulu!"seru gadis itu sambil membereskan bonekanya."Sakura,kamu sudah 10 tahun!Kenapa kamu masih saja bermain boneka?Konoha's Playdoll pula!Sudah 4 tahun kamu memainkan boneka itu!"kata mamanya."KM,aku kan suka banget sama bonekaku itu!Terutama Sasuke,Karin,Naruto,Hinata,Kiba dan Akamaru!Kalau Karin sih memang suka,tapi bukan suka yang 'normal' KM!Suka dijadiin satu-satunya boneka yang perannya mati konyol."kata Sakura dengan _cengiran_ khasnya."Sudahlah!Tapi kok kamu manggil mami KM sih?"tanya mamanya."Biar singkat KM!Kan KM itu singkatan dari Kanjeng Mamih!"jawab Sakura. "Sa...Ku...Ra!Kamu kan harus memanggil mama itu Kaa-san atau Okaa-san !"teriak mamanya sambil mengejar Sakura yang ,Konoha's Playdoll bukan Playdoll tidak ada yang melihat,Criiiiing!Muncul cahaya dan para boneka itu hidup!Seorang boneka anak kecil bernama Naruna bertanya kepada ortunya,NaruHina."Tou-san,Kaa-san,kok kita bisa hidup ya?"NaruHina menjawab,"Ceritanya begini..."

Flashback On

6 tahun yang lalu."Pippidy Poppedy...akulah peri!Pippidy Poppedy itu mantraku!Pippidy Poppedy..."nyanyi seorang peri."Shion!Jangan nyanyi-nyanyi aja!Kita di sini bukan untuk nyanyi!Tapi bertugas!"bentak seorang peri lainnya."Iya deh ya!Anu Temari nee-chan!Tugas kita apaan yach?"tanya !Terdengar suara jitakan pada kepala Shion.

"Bodoh! Kamu ga denger kata-kata raja Shikaku dan ratu Yoshino ya?Kita harus menghidupkan boneka!Untung saja aku ingat!Apa kata pangeran Shikamaru kalau aku lupa!"teriak Temari."Adududududuh!Sakit nee-chan!Huh, mentang-mentang ada pangeran,langsung deh tugasnya ingat semua!"keluh Shion yang tidak didengar Temari.

Di rumah Sakura…

"Waaaah! Konoha's Playdoll! Mainan kesukaanku saat aku masih menjadi manusia!"seru Shion yang melihat Konoha's Playdoll-nya Sakura."Emmm...ada berapa boneka ya?"tanya Temari."100 nee-chan!Ini Sasuke,Karin,Shino, Naruto,Kiba,Hinata,Kurenai,Asuma,Konohamaru,dll!"jawab Shion."Hidupkan 50 boneka!Sisanya kuhidupkan!"perintah Temari."Pippidy Poppedy! Pippidy Poppedy! Pippidy Poppedy..."ucap Shion sampai 50 kali."Shii Shaa!Shii Shaa!Shii Shaa..."ucap Temari sampai 50 kali juga.

Criiiiing!Muncul cahaya menyilaukan."Aaaaaa!Aku hidup!"teriak seluruh Konoha's Playdoll kecuali yang perempuan berteriak nya begini;"Kyaaaaa!Apa yang terjadi!"begitu."Bukankah kalian adalah peri?Shion dan Temari?"tanya 2 orang boneka bernama Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki."Eh?Wajar kalau kalian tahu kami ini peri!Tapi kenapa kalian tahu nama kami?"tanya Shion."Tuh!"kata Minato dan Kushina sambil menunjuk ke dada Shion dan dan Shion langsung melihat ke dada mereka dada mereka ada _nametag_ bertuliskan Sabaku no Temari/Temari dan Sabaku no Shion/Shion.(Karena author ga tau Shion dari klan apa atau ga punya klan,author jadiin adiknya Temari dan kakaknya Gaara!)

"Hihihi!Ternyata ada _nametag_ toh!Aku lupa!Kalau begitu,kami pamit dulu ya!Kapan-kapan kami ke sini lagi!Jaa-ne!"kata Temari dan Shion."Jaa-ne! Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah menghidupkan kami!"seru seluruh Konoha's Playdoll.

Flashback Off

"Begitulah ceritanya,Naruna!"kata Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya."Hoooy! Baka Dobe!"teriak Sasuke."Apaan sih,Baka Teme!"balas Naruto."Katamu kamu janji mau nyariin jodoh buat aku?"teriak Sasuke lagi."Oh iya!Naruna,Hinata! Aku pergi dulu ya!Ada urusan sama baka teme!"pamit Naruto."Iya!"jawab Naruna dan Hinata."Kaa-san,kenapa Sakura-san tidak boleh tahu kalau kita ini hidup?"tanya Naruna pada ,Naruna itu boneka ke-100 yang baru dibeli sehari sebelumnya!Semua boneka yang menjadi anggota Konoha's Playdoll akan hidup."Karena kalau manusia tahu kita akan diperbudak,sayang!"jawab Hinata."Ooooooooh."kata Naruna mengakhiri fanfic gaje ini.

O

W

A

R

I

Hehehe!Selesai juga cerita ke-3 ku ini!

Sorry ya lama nge-internet ,langsung ajah ya!

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR:**

**MIKU HANATO**

**PUTRI HINATA UZUMAKI**

**ASSASSIN CROSS**

**BLUEBERRY CAKE**

**MASAHIRO 'NIGHT' SEIRAN**

**MY SWEETY BAKA OTOUTOU!**

Ok, pergi dulu karena sebentar lg ul darama si Pitung di sekolah!Janji eke bakal balik kpn2 aja!*dijitak*


End file.
